onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Clorinda
Her mother's estate |gender = Female |relatives= seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor =Blue |portrayedby = Mekenna Melvin |firstappearance = The Price of Gold |latestappearance = The Other Shoe }} Clorinda is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season and is portrayed by guest star Mekenna Melvin in Season Six. Clorinda is based on one of the wicked stepsisters from the fairytale, "Cinderella". History At the ball, after Thomas dances with Cinderella, he excuses himself. He meets with Clorinda and gives her a rose from Jacob. Cinderella sees this and, prompted by Lady Tremaine's callous remarks, mistakenly believes Thomas has been toying with her emotions and departs from the ball, leaving behind one of her glass slippers. That same night, Clorinda learns of Thomas' desire to find the mystery glass slipper girl. She stops Ella from going to the Land of Untold Stories after seeing her stepsister has one of the glass slippers, which proves Ella is the girl that the prince is looking. Clorinda reveals she's been living a lie for her entire life and apologizes to Ella for treating her so horribly. Knowing Lady Tremaine will look for Clorinda after she is gone, Ella gives her the key to the Land of Untold Stories, where she and Jacob can be together without fear of being found. When Lady Tremaine threatens to shatter the glass slipper, which is Ella's only proof of being the girl that Thomas is looking for, Ella forfeits Clorinda's location to her. Meanwhile, Clorinda and Jacob are headed towards the portal when Lady Tremaine knocks Jacob out. Ella rushes to stop her stepmother from further harming Jacob, while Clorinda becomes upset at her for tattling on her. Lady Tremaine is livid that Ella is now engaged to Thomas and goes to the Land of Untold Stories, intending to pause her own story, and she drags Clorinda there with her. }} }} Family Ashley Boyd|HUS=Prince Thomas Sean Herman|SI1='Clorinda'|SI2=Tisbe}} ---- Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *Clorinda's name is taken from an operatic adaption of "Cinderella" called La Cenerentola, composed by Gioachino Rossini with a libretto written by Jacopo Ferretti. **When the first Cinderella's stepsisters were re-introduced in Season Six, the writers considered naming one of them "Drizella", but they ultimately chose to call them Clorinda and Tisbe. According to Jane Espenson, the reason is that there were already two characters whose name ended with "-ella": Cinderella herself and Cruella. *Jane Espenson stated on Twitter that a last name was never established for Clorinda and her sister. Character Notes *Clorinda, along with Tisbe and Lady Tremaine, has the longest gap between her first and second appearances with one hundred and nine episodes episodes between "The Price of Gold" and "The Other Shoe". **The others are Prince Thomas/Sean Herman being second, Stealthy being third, Gaston being fourth, and the Blind Witch being fifth. |-|Cultural References= Disney *Despite not being a clear reference or allusion to them, Clorinda shares some similarities with Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine from the Disney film Cinderella and its direct-to-video sequel Cinderella II: Dreams Come True: **Like Drizella, she wears a greenish dress before the ball and also pulls her hair back with a yellow bow.File:603WouldBeAnother.png **She and Anastasia have a similar storyline. They both fall in love with a low-class man, but their mother disapproves their relationships. Eventually, they are both helped by Cinderella, before resisting to their mother and being reunited with their lovers. |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *When Clorinda arrives in Storybrooke, her corsetFile:603Jacob.png File:603FixThis.png is the same garment worn by Emma in the Enchanted Forest in Snow Drifts.File:321Occupied.png File:321HairFix.png Appearances References }} fr:Clorinda nl:Clorinda ru:Клоринда Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters